


Bubblegum

by orphan_account



Series: Rick/Reader Drabbles [2]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: ...sort of, F/M, Jacking off, Masturbation, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome, Voyeurism, pocket mortys - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 22:01:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6875362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Bubblegum. In the Pocket Mortys dimension, your Rick leaves you alone for a while. Bubblegum Rick finds you and takes you to Storage Rick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubblegum

**Author's Note:**

> TW for whorephobic slurs and voyeurism

“Stay here. Don’t - don’t talk to any of these other Ricks. _I mean it._ ” Rick grips you by your upper arms and bores his gaze into you.

“Don’t step away from this spot,” he stresses.

You scoff and look around you. “I’m an adult, Rick, I’m fairly sure I can fend for myself.”

Rick squeezes your arms and you glance back at him. He’s still serious as ever, brow knit with concentration.

“I’m not fuckin’ around, kid, you might as well mind me. You-You’re a _girl_ ; be a little more, y-you know… _submissive_."

You shrug and squirm out of his hands to openly pout. “You’re an asshole. Just hurry up.”

Rick shoves Morty forward and ignores the younger boy’s protests. You track them until they’re pretty far away and look around to take everything in. Whatever dimension you’re in, you’re surrounded by different versions of Rick, not to mention maybe five or six times the amount of Mortys. Groups of them obediently follow other Ricks; they range in size, shape, age, and color.

You hang around the same spot for all of two minutes before wandering off. There are scattered stands that seemed to be aimed at all the Ricks to care for their Mortys. Rick had described this dimension as “Mike Vick’s paradise”.

You allow your eyes to wander all these Ricks, sweeping over them, free to openly eye-fuck Ricks that don’t give a fuck who you are, who wouldn’t give you shit about it later. One of them strode by in impossibly tight jeans, long hair swept over one eye. You catch his eye and, high on the feeling of being totally anonymous, wink at him. He shoots you a dirty look and you smile to yourself. 

The next Rick you zero in on is wearing a Morty cap and snapping gum in his teeth. He blows a quick, bright pink bubble and glances at you. He doesn’t show much interest until you lick your top lip at him. His shoes crunch as he twists around to hover just behind your shoulder. The close proximity makes you shudder. You have to remind yourself that this isn’t your Rick, these are just identical strangers.

“ _Heeyyy_ there, what-what’s a fine young thing like you doing here?”

You roll your eyes and lift an eyebrow at him.

“Try again.”

Where this blazing confidence has come from, you aren’t sure, but you ride that wave hard.

“ _Oof_ , babe, making me work for it. Hold up, hold up.” He slows you to a stop and stands before you, crossing his arms. “Lemme - lemme guess… you’re here with a Rick and you’re supposed to be waiting for him somewhere.” 

“Sort of? Not… no.” You shrug. “Whatever.”

“Yeahh, there it is. You’re just a baa- _urp_ -aaad little girl, aren'tcha. I bet you keep your Rick real happy.”

You huff an awkward little laugh and give him a funny look, ignoring the flush creeping up your throat. You wish your Rick would even _flirt_ with you, let alone _fuck_ you. This Rick watches you with a mean-spirited smile, savoring your discomfort. He blows another bubble and cocks his head. 

“Oh! No? So, y-you’re a Rick virgin, then.” He slides a hand behind your neck and pulls you closer. “You want a, a taste, babe? More specifically, you wanna give _me_ one?” He cracks his gum in your ear. “They call me ‘Bubblegum Rick’. I’m notorious for my, uh… my oral fixation.”

He may as well have his fingers between your legs; you take a deep breath and watch Bubblegum Rick smirk knowingly down at you and you avert your eyes. He slides his arm fully around your shoulders and guides you away. 

He hurries you into a Morty Daycare stand. Another Rick is minding the stand, looking bored and chewing a toothpick. He perks up a little when Bubblegum Rick pushes you toward the back, hoisting you up on a little desk. He nods at the other Rick as he approaches. 

“We call this one Storage Rick, for obvious reasons. He-He just likes to watch,” he mumbles, kneeling and undressing you from the waist down. Your gaze bounces between the two Ricks and to the small cluster of Mortys across the room. Two of them, one with a mohawk and one in a leather jacket, snicker and watch with mild interest. The others look around nervously and do their best to resist peeking. 

Storage Rick already pulls his cock out, stroking leisurely. You gape at him. Watching him jerk off right in front of you arouses you to a painful degree, and Bubblegum Rick hasn’t even touched you yet. He spreads your thighs and presses his gum up underneath the desk. Storage Rick doesn’t skip a stroke as he barks at the other Rick.

“Fuck you, Rick, you useless cud-chewing prick.”

“Baaaack atcha, little - you little cuck bitch.” He licks his lips and watches you from hooded eyes. “This won’t take long.” 

You giggle for a moment; as soon as he attacks your cunt, it cuts off into a gasp. He wasn’t kidding. He made every single lick or suck or swipe count. The stimulation to your clit is too much and too little at the same time. His mouth is magical, putting you quickly to the edge of climax and holding you there, clenching and unclenching, rocking against his face. Storage Rick is suddenly very close, jerking his cock in quick, shallow pulls that slick over the slippery head.

You’ve been moaning the whole way through, but Bubblegum Rick does something unholy to you with his tongue and you throw your head back and practically scream. Storage Rick hums appreciatively.

“You gunna be a good - a good girl and let me cum on you?” His trembling voice helps push you over the edge and you moan your permission, the backs of your eyelids turning a blinding white. It washes over you in waves so strong you wonder if you’re cumming multiple times. You hardly notice as Storage Rick grunts and his cum decorates your thigh, warm and tickling as it trails down. 

When you come back down, Bubblegum Rick rocks back, sitting on his heels and wiping his mouth. His face is red as the other Rick’s, and a look at his crotch confirms that he’s cummed in his trousers.

“Jesus fuckin’ Christ,” you breathe, “that was… I’ll be revisiting this for _weeks_.” 

“It was pretty good, I guess,” Storage Rick comments, fixing his pants.

Bubblegum Rick glares at him. “Who gives a fuck. Get back to work… goddamn creep.” He straightens his cap and pops a fresh piece of gum, bringing his attention back to you. "You were great, doll. Now get the fuck outta here, it’s rude to leave a Rick waiting.”


End file.
